Across The Pond
by germanviola7
Summary: It is 2021 and an American international student is given the opportunity to spend her senior/seventh year at Hogwarts.  Here she fits into the niches and cliques already established and takes her magical educations to places she could never imagine.
1. Intro

**A/N: ** I had posted this tale before, but got no reviews. So here's another go!

* * *

><p>It was late, after midnight and I poured over an SAT study book. My eyes were drooping as I attempted to scrawl out the undoable answers at the end of the math sections. I really wished to be doing my other summer homework, my work from school. My name is Christine Hetter, and I am not like most sixteen year old girls from Long Island, New York, I am a witch. I attend Islewood Academy of Magic, a boarding school out east. Since Long Island is so heavily populated by muggles my school is out in the desolate, rocky beaches of Montauk. Quidditch is a large part of my time at Islewood; I have played keeper since ninth grade and love donning my grey and blue robes for matches. It's a very nice place to spend ten months of my year, although I generally go home to spend the holidays with my family. I am in the top of my class, and I have been since my first year there in the eighth grade. My Dad's a wizard and my Mom is a muggle, making me a half-blood. Apparently, they decided I'd attend muggle school until I was thirteen and then switch to Islewood.<p>

My brother, Andy, was luckier than I. He got to go to Islewood from sixth grade (when it begins). He's only two years younger than me and we're incredibly close. I would have been two years behind if my Dad hadn't been keen on teaching Andy and I spells and such on weekends and breaks. By the time I'd enrolled in Islewood I was even eligible for the advanced classes. This past June I finished my junior year there. O.W.L and N.E.W.T classes led me to be incredibly stressed out at the end, but I pulled through with 3 Outstanding and 1 Excellent. My favorite classes are Arithmancy and History of Magic. Potions, not so much. I **cannot** stand it. My teacher accused me of cheating my sophomore year and swore I wouldn't pass my end of the year exams. I showed her, highest marks. This summer I had to study for the SAT, a muggle exam to get into colleges and universities. My Mom finally convinced my dad it would be a good idea for me to continue a muggle education after graduating Islewood. My dad, however, wouldn't go down without a fight. He convinced me to apply to a study abroad program with a school in England. I didn't think much of the pamphlet as I filled it out last May, I doubted I would even be considered. If I was accepted I could continue as a witch and make a career out of that.

**Arithmancy 6: For Advanced Students** screamed to me from a pile of books across the room. I wasn't allowed to touch my witchcraft books until I could get a solid 2100 on these practice SATs. Right now I was stuck at 1850, with no hope of getting any higher. Forgetting this fact, I grabbed my wand and whispered "_Accio Arithmancy_." The book landed in my lap and a smile spread across my face as I turned its slightly yellowed pages. Magic laws in the US allowed underaged witches and wizards to perform simple spells outside of school; I wasn't sure if a summoning charm was among the list, but I hope summoning a textbook made it valid. My smile melted away when I read the inside cover of the book, James Everett was sloppily written in the box along with other previous owners. James and I had dated most of my junior year and we had quite a sticky breakup towards the end. Luckily my friends were there to make me forget about it (though it's questionable if they used the aid of a memory charm…) by the end of term.

My summer had been uneventful so far, marked with a few visits from friends and a lot of reading. I enjoyed reading about history of magic and the occasional Seventeen Magazine. Most of my school friends lived upstate and in Connecticut and it was a bit disheartening that they were not close enough for constant summer hang outs. Since my Mom was a muggle, I still had the benefits of television and computers. So I decided to boot up my laptop and go on Facebook. Most of my friends here were those from elementary and middle school, maybe I could meet up with them. When I told my school friends about Facebook they were totally baffled, and wanted to check it out. None of them have managed to get one yet, but I'm quite amused to see if it should happen. After perusing the internet for an hour or so I opened my window and crawled into bed with my Arithmancy book and flipped through a chapter. If only simple math on the SAT could come as easy as Arithmancy did. I yawned after finishing a chapter and considered going to sleep. My SAT book glared at me from the other side of my queen sized bed and I picked it up, trying to get through the last few problems...

"_Hoooooooooooooot."_ I opened my eyes to an extremely bright morning. My Arithmancy hung off the side of my bed and my SAT book lay on my stomach. The early afternoon summer haze poured through my open window and Windsor, my tawny barn owl, peered at me from my headboard bearing a letter tied to his left foot.

"What do you have there?" I inquired taking the neatly tied piece of parchment from his thin leg. He flew to a nearby tree after being relieved. The envelope was of aged parchment and my name was etched on in emerald ink with a loopy calligraphy. I ripped open the seal on the back and began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: REVELLUS ARTISTE_

Dear Ms. Hetter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your seventh year of schooling as per the International Study Abroad Program for School-Age Witches and Wizards. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1, International Students are encouraged to travel to London by no later than August 28. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Matrisa Lawrence

_Deputy Headmistress_

I stared at the letter before me, turning over the words in my brain. I knew I was a talented witch, but there was no way I thought I could have won the contest to study abroad. When I had signed up I selected the option that would send me to whatever school wanted an exchange student. I hadn't heard much about Hogwarts, except that it is a leading school of magic in the United Kingdom. I had always wanted to visit England. Windsor hooted again, searching for acknowledgement, and I pat his head before bounding downstairs to tell my parents and Andy.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read and review!**

* * *

><p>I leaped off the last step of my staircase, just missing our Russian Blue cat Aberthy. My white socks helped me slide into the kitchen with ease. My Mom was cooking pancakes on the stove and my Dad read the <em>Wizarding Times<em> and stirred his coffee magically. Andy had a friend with him from school visiting for the week, his name was Jake and his red hair stuck out noticeably from my family's brown. Friction pulled me to a halt and all six of the eyes in the room darted to me.

"I have some news," I shouted with a huge grin.

"Finally got at least 2000," my mom inquired. She loved my Dad dearly, but preferred that Andy and I were muggle educated and had careers in the muggle world. Sometimes she expressed this explicitly, and other times she subtly hinted her disappointment like this morning.

"Getting close," I lied through my teeth, "I got a letter this morning." My dad raised his eyebrows and immediately knew what I was about to say.

"It's from the Hogwarts School, in England, for the Magic Abroad program," I stammered as I broke into a ridiculously huge smile. My brother's jaw dropped, my father tossed the newspaper aside and I was swept into a huge family hug. Mom even stopped making pancakes and although this ruined her life plans for me, she joined the hug.

"My Mom's second cousins went there," Jake told me, "They all loved it there."

"We visited once, England not the school, and all they talked about was how much they wanted to go back to school."

"Looks like we're going to be taking a trip to London in a few weeks," my father stated with glee as he bent to pick up the paper.

"You won't be at Islewood next year?" Andy asked with a puzzled look. I had forgotten how close we were, and how much we depended on one another during the school year. Leaving him to fend for himself was going to be something new, but I had faith he could do it, he was almost fifteen.

"It won't be that bad, I'll write all the time," I answered with a smile.

"Not like I have an owl to reply with," he grumbled turning to Jake, signaling to walk away and do some boyish task. I perked up and decided that before I left I would definitely get him an owl for his birthday.

"I'll shoot on you outside," my father said, snapping me back to reality, "Be ready in five." I bounded upstairs and put on proper sneakers. We kept all flying equipment in the garage and I grabbed my broom (A Nimbus 2020), goggles and arm pads before meeting my Dad in the backyard. There was a makeshift scaled Quidditch pitch that spanned a good portion of the yard. It was roughly half of a real one, with three actual sized rings on each end. I mounted my broom and rose to my position. Whenever I played Quidditch I felt like I was in a different world. There was no other feeling than having almost complete control on the outcome of a game. My favorite save of choice was hitting the Quaffle away with the end of the broom. Sometimes this messed up my neatly trimmed twigs but I love watching the Quaffle zoom away.

"I can tell that you're extremely happy about getting that opportunity Chett," my father addressed me with the nickname I had grown accustomed to. I hurtled the Quaffle back at him and replied, "It'd be really nice to see some more of the world."

"I can tell your mother isn't the most pleased with this," he confided. I didn't need him to map this out to me, my Mom wasn't the best with hiding what she felt. "I shockingly turned out fine with a career in magic." He had a point there. My Dad worked with the American Delegation of Magic, specifically with currency.

"Do you at least have some sort of a plan to keep her appeased?" I let the Quaffle I just caught hang at my sides, I hadn't taken one thought to my future after school.

"Become a Professor," I replied, with a bit of a quaver in my voice. This thought chilled me, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life, and now I'm starting to worry. My father raised his eyebrows at me and caught the Quaffle I hurtled back. I heard voices from the garage and soon Jake and Andy had joined us. My mom stood by the house taking pictures with her new camera my Dad got her. Dad was a keeper turned chaser in his school days. We played a mock match with just the Quaffle, Jake as my chaser and Andy as my father's. Andy and I managed to win by just two goals, we got rewarded with some excellent ice cream for desert later. Later that night while Jake was taking a shower I was able to spend some time along with my brother.

"It's going to be extremely odd at school without you next year," he confessed, "What am I going to do to get through O.W.L potions?" I laughed, it was great to be as close to my brother as I was.

"You're going to have to study as hard as I did," I told him, sticking my tongue out, "Hopefully you'll make the Quidditch team, since two chasers graduated." I aimed this jabbing comment at James, who had been the captain. That was an annoying end to the season.

"You'd love to see me take somebody's spot," Andy retort, with a grin.

"You bet I would," I replied giving him a high five. I said goodnight and we set off to our respective bedrooms. I pulled out some paper from under my bed and began writing two separate letters to my friends Aileen and Emileigh. They would be ecstatic to hear all about my acceptance to the program, but I felt uneasy about telling them I would not be spending our last year at Islewood with them. Then the feeling I got on the pitch earlier came back, that weighty unknown that sat in the pit of my stomach. I muscled through this and finished the letter. They lived near each other in Connecticut so I tied both letters to Windsor's leg. He hooted with delight and flew off into the calm evening. A few minutes after I realized I should have sent my reply to Hogwarts before sending out the letters. In a fluster I scrawled out my response, thanking the Headmistress one too many times about my acceptance. I then crept out of my room and downstairs to try and find the family owl. I was surprised to find my Mom sitting at the kitchen table watching all of the moving pictures she took of Quidditch today.

"You should send out your reply soon," she said with a smile looking at the note in my hand, "Don't let it go till the last minute."

"Where's Aeschylus?"

"On his post in the breezeway." I smiled and immediately tied the note to the owl's leg, I watched my future fly off with him straight eastward.


	3. Chapter 2

About a week later Windsor returned with reply from Aileen. I love receiving mail, whether muggle or owl post. She seemed more excited than I was about my acceptance and congratulated me at least 3 times. It was odd to think that in a month and a half I would be starting my last year of high school in a situation no different from a sixth grader: friendless and alone. School was always so easy, because I was so accustom to having all of my friends and knowing all the teachers, now I was diving into the unknown. I wrote a quick response, hoping I could schedule meeting up with my friends before my quick summer ended.

_Apparate to one of our houses for an evening or so? I'd like to definitely hang out before term starts. Have you herd from Emileigh?_

_Christine._

I folded the letter and tied it to Windsor's leg, sending him off with my reply. It was late afternoon in the middle of July. Today, I went to the beach with Andy and we explored some rocky shorelines by the lighthouse. We were never ones to regard rules, but we had to make sure we weren't caught. Our mission ended up being successful and we made it home with minimal scratches.

By the end of the month I had met up with both Aileen and Emileigh and gotten in contact with Islewood. My teachers were upset to hear I wouldn't be graduating there, but at the same time they were ecstatic I was selected for the program. I will definitely be missing my History of Magic teacher, she always has a witty story about her life to insert into our lessons, making what could be a dull topic quite exciting. At Islewood at least, I was up for potions again, and I desperately hoped that the teachers at Hogwarts would make it a somewhat enjoyable experience.

Another letter came from Hogwarts with a list of spell books and supplies I would need for the coming term. Inside the materials came a sort of orientation day letter, stating that a current student and his or her family would meet my family at the Leaky Cauldron on August 28 to introduce me to the school. Robes on the materials list shocked me, I was used to wearing a uniform which consisted of a white shirt and maroon and white plaid kilt. Weekends were uniform free and I wore what any muggle teen would. There was no logical way I could get all of these materials here and take them on a plane. My father came up with the idea of using a portkey to transport us to London, and I would take only my trunk, broom, wand, owl and family.

Before I knew it, it was August 28, the day I leave the United States for ten months to spend my senior year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My stomach was in quite a few knots when we approached the portkey that was set up for our journey. Windsor hooted gently from his cage which I dragged along behind me in a field just outside of a vineyard. I felt so nervous because I had never taken the time to think about what my future would be. Senior year just seemed like a right of passage that would go by uneventful like any other year. I wasn't sure if this nervousness was also mixed with a bit of excitement to try out a new place.

"Are you nervous?" Andy asked as he kept pace with me.

"Not at all," I lied, hopefully convincingly. The portkey was an old tire, something no muggle would approach if they came across it while walking. It emanated an aura that sounded like a high frequency, and this didn't bode well with my already uneasy feeling. I preferred apparation, but Dad said it would be much too risky for a transatlantic endeavor.

"How do we do this Andrew?" my Mom inquired almost scornfully. She was never big on traveling magically, and I doubt she would enjoy this.

"Oh it's quite simple Julie," my father answered with a wild grin, "Just grab on and don't let go until you stop spinning."

"**One. Two. THREE!**"

I lunged forward, desperately trying to cling to my possessions and my Mom, and put one arm on the tire. My body jerked and swiveled for about six-seconds and as soon as my head stopped spinning I reoriented myself. We were standing behind a sort of pub, where a dark boy with matching chestnut hair and eyes stood awaiting our arrival. I mumbled something incoherent as I tried to make sense of my surroundings, and of the person who was staring at us.

"Ah, I am so sorry for being rude," he quickly stated, with a smooth British accent, "My name is Potter, James Potter."


	4. Chapter 3

"Bravo, another Bond fan!" my father exclaimed approaching the boy to shake hands; he had this bizarre obsession with muggle action movies. The television was his favorite muggle invention, and his close second was the DVD player.

"Sean Connery is the only Bond I can watch, it just goes downhill after that," James answered. This caused my father's my father's maniacal smile grew and he shook the boy's hand.

"I'm Andrew, this is my wife Juliette, my daughter Christine and my son Andy."

"Pleased to meet you," James replied with a smile, "As you hopefully already know, I'm here to show you around Diagon Alley and get you acquainted with Hogwarts for the coming term." He grinned and acknowledged my brother.

"Are both of you attending?"

"No," Andy and I answered at the same time, and I finished, "Only I am."

"Well, you're looking forward to a great year, people have been ecstatic about the exchange since last winter," our guide told us, "You are a seventh year, correct?" I pondered this and then remembered that in the UK schooling went by years after American sixth grade, so I was indeed a seventh year. I nodded as a reply.

"Before I tell you about the school, I think it's best we start our shopping," James told us, tapping on an arrangement of bricks with his wand. I watched the wall disappear and a large market appear before me.

"You already have a wand I assume?

"Yes," I responded, "10 and 3/4 inches mahogany and dragon heartstring."

"Broom?"

"Nimbus 2020."

"Excellent, do you fly often," James inquired with a wild grin.

"I was keeper for my school's Quidditch team," I told him turning red with a bit of pride, "We made it to nationals two years in a row."

"I'm a Chaser, do you play?" James asked Andy.

"I'm a Chaser too," Andy answered, he engaged James in a conversation about the best rotation for throwing a shot that did not touch the rings at all.

"I'm not sure about any keeper openings for this season, depends on the house you're in-," he finished his sentence short, "Houses, I probably should explain those to you. I listened intently as James explained the four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each house corresponded to traits within students, Gryffindors were generally brave and loyal, Slytherins cunning, Ravenclaws extremely witty, and Hufflepuffs, well they were generally nice people. He was a Gryffindor. I soaked in all of this information as my parents gazed at the surrounding village.

"Bah!," I exclaimed, quickly remembering we left all of our stuff outside that bar.

"Hannah will pick it up," James promised, and I took his word as he led us towards a tall building labelled _Gringotts Wizard Bank._

"You're all American, and you'll need to exchange your money."

"I've been here before," my father yelped, "On business a few years ago, I believe I opened a vault." After entering, my family piled into a small cart and descended into the depths of the bank. My father clambered out of the cart and opened the vault, returning in a few minutes with a small sum of various sized coins.

"This is a Galleon, it's worth the most and it's the biggest," my father showed me a gold coin, "Followed by a sickle, there are 17 sickles in a Galleon," this time he showed a smaller silver coin, "And then a Knut, there are 29 Knuts in a Sickle," he finished showing me a very small bronze coin. I quickly kept the conversions handy in my mind, _493 Knuts to a Galleon…_

"That was quick," our guide noted when we emerged only 10 minutes later.

"He works with currency," my Mom told James; my father walked along looking at each coin in the sunlight mesmerized by the intricacy of foreign money. We passed a robes shop and I stopped to look inside. Young girls and boys were being measured for their robes, they looked no older than eleven.

"You read the list," James said, stopping next to me, "Do you wear robes across the pond?"

"Nope," I answered, "Uniforms but not robes, I feel like you all must sweat so much when it's warm."

"It's only warm for the first few weeks, then you learn to love the robes," James confessed, grinning again. We walked inside and the shopkeeper was astonished at how old I was. If I hadn't told her I was getting my first robes ever, she would have just assumed I was an average seventh year student.

"A transfer," she asked me as she drew a tape measurer down my arm, "That is definitely something new." In about half an hour I left with three sets of class robes and new shoes. I still am not sure how I feel about this new uniform, robes seem much too constricting. We passed cauldrons and I got one, the bottom was quite sturdy and it was extremely heavy, along with various potion ingredients. Our longest trip was at the book store, Flourish and Blotts. My class list was extensive, and I left with so many books. _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, Advanced Charms, Animal Transfiguration, Advanced Ancient Runes Grade 7, Practical Herbology, Advanced Arithmancy Grade 7 and Potions Grade 7 (Advanced). _The pile looked ridiculous in my arms and I didn't know how I would manage to carry them around in just a small rucksack.

"You're definitely going to be in most, if not all of my classes," James told me as we indulged in frozen delight outside of an ice cream shop, "Except Arithmancy, I'm in Care of Magical Creatures instead."

"Why did you want to come here so badly?" I was astounded by his question, because even over the past month and a half I still hadn't come up with an answer. I could lie and say my life back home was miserable, so I came up with some botched version of the truth,

"Um, I wanted to try something new," this was a terrible answer, the real reason was I actually had no idea, but something in my gut told me not to pass up the opportunity.

"While we're here I'll take the time to tell you a bit more about the school. This year I'm a Prefect, which means I have a bit of control over my house when it comes to rules. From your schedule you'll either be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, you seem quite smart so I'm erring on the side of Ravenclaw. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws get along really well, so we'd be able to spend some time together and I can introduce you to my friends." James told me all about his family, his younger brother Albus, who was a fourth year, and his sister Lily who was a second year. His parents both held positions in the ministry of magic but were highly involved in the school. He talked highly of his cousins, Hugo and Rose, Hugo in his second year and Lily her fourth, as they were practically his siblings as well.

Here I had a moment when I finally picked the reason I switched schools. My time at Islewood was fantastic, I did extremely well and was prepared for the world outside of school, but I never experienced true bonding within a school. Something inside of me said that Hogwarts would be different, and I let out a sigh of relief when James reinforced my premonitions.

"It's getting quite late," James stated me after telling me a bit of history about the school, and he was right, the sun was setting rapidly over the horizon, "We should get back to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm sure my family would love to meet all of you."


	5. Chapter 4

When we entered the dim and densely packed pub, I noticed immediately a crowd of redheads. James walked over to them, and approached an older man who looked a great deal like him. It was safe to assume this was his father.

"Dad this is Christine, her parents Andrew and Juliette, and her brother Andy," James stated, "She's the transfer from the States."

"A transfer," a bushy haired woman exclaimed, "It's been practically unheard of until just this year."

"I'm Hermione, I work at the Ministry of Magic but I never pass up an opportunity to make an appearance back at school." I shook her hand and she began to tell me about all of the classes she took during her years at Hogwarts.

"And then I stopped sleeping because taking all of those classes was rubbish," a redheaded man imitated, interrupting the conversation while eating a cauldron cake. Hermione slapped him on the arm causing him to choke a bit.

"That is my husband, Ronald," she explained, "He is just jealous that he slacked through his years at Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't call it slacking; it was more like reveling in adolescence," James's father interjected, "I'm Harry by the way." It was going to be a nightmare to remember all of these names.

"Why don't we fill your parents in about credentials concerning the school, and you all can get to know each other better," Hermione announced, leading my curious parents to the other side of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm Hugo," a younger redhead introduced himself with a firm handshake, "That is my sister Rose." His sister smiled and waved, she had matching red hair and a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"I'm Lily," a bubbly younger girl chirped as she appeared in my line of sight, she too had red hair, "I'm James and Albus's sister, and I'll be a second year this term."

"And I'm Albus," the last member in the group extended his hand; he had black hair and green eyes that matched his father

"I'm Christine," I muttered, trying to keep names with each face, "I'm a seventh year and this is my brother Andy."

"Are you coming to Hogwarts too," Rose asked Andy.

"Not as lucky as my sister," he replied with a chortle.

"What house are you all in," I questioned.

"Gryffindor," the five stately answered in unison. I couldn't help but feel extremely left out because I had no idea where I would be spending my next year within the school.

"They're loosening house restrictions this year, even if you happen to not be a Gryffindor you'll be allowed in our common room for the first time ever," James informed me. I nodded my head, it sounded like a good new rule but I had zero idea of what he was talking about.

"And another good thing about having a transfer is the Winter ball," Lily screeched, "It will be so exciting to dress up for Christmas!" I sighed, thanking myself for packing some formal wear.

"I assume you'll fit in quite nicely at Hogwarts," Rose stated with a smile, "It'll be both of our first year in upper school."

"What kind of wand do you have?" Lily inquired vehemently. I reached into my satchel and pulled out my prized possession.

"Dragon heartstring 10 ¾ inches," I answered, "Can you do magic outside of school?"

"No, we get in so much trouble with the Ministry of Magic if we do," Albus replied, "James would know about that one." I smiled and laughed at the one person in the group I was closest with at the time being.

"We have a list of simple spells we're allowed to do at home, and we can apparate too," I elaborated.

"It was a summoning charm 4 years ago," James defended, "Dad told me to get something and it was barely a day after term ended."

"Our Dad had plenty of run ins with the Ministry during his school years," Albus continued, "He's got quite an interesting story as a matter of fact."

"I love telling it," Rose interrupted, inserting herself into the melee.

"Take it away," James insisted. I sat in awe as I heard the long tale of the dark wizard Voldemort and his reign of terror in and around the Hogwarts school a few decades ago. In James, Albus and Lily's father's first year he had to fight off this dark wizard with just the help of his two friends in the same year, Hugo and Rose's parents. The plot thickened when the story explained the rise of this Lord Voldemort and how he killed the Potter children's' grandparents. The story switched orators here when James got to speak highly of his grandpa, his namesake. Each year of James, Albus, Lily, Hugo and Rose's parents' school years ensued some event of dark magic that caused someone to either die or be in much worse shape than before. Eventually it was explained that their parents hadn't been able to complete their seventh year due to being on the run from dark forces that completely took over the school that year. James was extremely excited to be living out his seventh year for his Dad. I could tell that these families were extremely tight knit, and it made me a bit concerned about being able to hold a friendship with them.

"Before we put you to sleep," Albus asserted himself into the conversation, "Do you have any impeding questions about the school?"

"Not right now, I'm actually quite tired, portkey travel over too many time zones is a zinger," I answered.

"Perfect timing. It looks like Mum and Dad gave up on droning on and on to your folks," Hugo sighed.

"We'll see you up for bed," my parents called as they ascended a staircase to the upper part of the inn. I stood up and made my way to following them after politely thanking and saying goodnight to all of my new friends and their family. The stairwell was poorly lit and right when I got to the top my foot found a hole in one of the planks that served as support. I muttered curses and reached down to yank my leg out of its wooden vice.

"Let me help," a voice murmured from behind me, causing me to jump and further lodge my foot into the staircase. I craned my head around my leg and saw the crooked smile and brown eyes that identified my new friend, James.

"This place is old as anything, and falling apart, but it's stuck in wizarding history," he told me as he pushed down on the edge of the gap with his shoe. I pulled my leg back with all the force I could muster and landed with my back at the door to the top.

"If bloody England let us do magic four days before term that would've been loads easier," he said with a laugh. I tried to ignore my face getting redder and hotter by the second and the small corridor shrinking by the second. Nobody was around and I couldn't hear a peep from the other side of the door, but I kept felt myself feeling for the handle behind me. Before I could wrap my mind around the vortex of tension, I sneezed. My recoil pushed me backwards and through the door. I didn't know how to answer or what to say, so I quickly got up and jogged down the hallway. Only I would be able to master something so embarrassing it is almost painful I told myself. Little placards on each door dictated the family inside each room and not soon enough I found the one that read Hetter. When I pushed the door open I saw my parents asleep and Andy on a bunk not far from them. As quickly as I could I prepared for sleep and slipped into unconsciousness trying not to recollect the last few moments of my evening.


	6. Chapter 5

The next few days were spent touring London with the Potters and Weasleys. It was comforting to find another wizarding family involved with the muggle world just as much as my family was. We went on the London Eye, saw a play and even Big Ben. Memory charms were a nifty way to get to the front of long tourist lines and get the maximum out of attractions. Each evening was concluded with dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and treats from either Weasley Wizard Wheezes or the ice cream shop. I got a new cage for Aeschylus and quills and ink the evening before we left for term. September 1st came faster than I could imagine and we arrived at King's Cross Station at promptly 9 for an 10 am train. The boys had a good time racing trolleys while I bought muggle magazines with Rose.

"I've never seen James look as stupid as he does when he's around you," she confessed while looking over the most recent issue of Seventeen.

"I guess I have that aura around those British lads," I replied taking her comment as a joke.

"I'm not kidding," she added a bit sternly, "He hasn't had a girlfriend since the beginning of last term and swore he was giving up on broads because they're too complicated."

"He's a very nice boy, but we've just met and the last thing I want for my first and last year in a new school is baggage."

"You should string him along as a joke, not to break his heart, but to keep him at your disposal," Rose suggested, "Makes you seem important." She finished her statement with a grin. "It's apparently the summer thing to do."

"I'll see what happens, I have to test the water when term starts," I promised. I heard a whistle from my periphery and paid for the magazines quickly before returning to our families.

"Have you got a chance to look at your ticket yet," Ron, Hugo and Rose's father, asked me. I reached into my satchel and scanned the parchment.

"Platform nine-and-three-quarters," I inquired, "How exactly does that work?"

"Such a first year question," Lily giggled. Her brother pinched her on the arm and she sent a cold glance towards him. I followed the processional which made way closer and closer to platforms nine and ten, but I was still baffled how one was to get to the platform in question. We reached the beige brick column that separated platforms nine and ten and Mr. Potter stood next to it admiring it.

"After you James," he said to his son. I watched the immense pride that James's father had for him, since he would be living his seventh year vicariously through his son. As I watched this I almost missed the phenomenal act James just performed. He ran full speed directly into the brick column and passed through like it was an open door. I snapped my agape mouth closed so I wouldn't attract too much attention by looking stupid.

"It's not too difficult, definitely much more daunting than it actually looks," Hermione stated. I pulled my cart in front of me, gained some speed and jammed my eyes shut; without knowing it I landed on a platform with many bustling wizards waiting to board a huffing scarlet locomotive. Most students already had their robes donned and other house specific paraphernalia. I felt immensely awkward in my regular clothes and figured I'd change into house neutral robes on the train along with the rest of the first years. The rest of my party eventually materialized behind me and we regrouped before boarding the train.

"We want you to have a great time this year," my Mom stated when she pulled me aside, "I think this is a sign you're meant to stay in this world." My face erupted into an immense smile as I gave her a huge hug.

"Write often, but don't wear Windsor out too much" my Dad warned giving me the same large hug.

"I'll make sure to take Islewood by storm this year," Andy promised, "And hopefully I'll get my first string Quidditch position." It was so strange to imagine spending an entire year away from the family I was so accustomed to, and especially not to be around Andy. I was going to have to start from the ground up, and a new start was exactly what I needed. Last goodbyes were sent, including a stern warning from Mrs. Potter ("Albus do not tell Lily that the lavatories are off the back of the train!") and we all piled onto the train.

"I have to sit with the prefects, but I'll show you to my friends," James told me, ushering me towards the front of the train, "They'll keep you good company." I pulled my bag and large owl cage through the sea of people and eventually found the group I would be spending the next few hours with. James's friends were extremely talkative, Maddy, Lisa, Dan, Tom, Brad and Kieran. After a brief introduction I excused myself to change into my robes and returned.

"So you're a complete transfer, from the states," Maddy Abbot asked me with a wide grin, "I've always wanted to visit."

"I think there's nothing exciting about where I live, apart from New York City," I confessed.'

"And you don't know what house you are," Dan MacMillan inquired, "Maddy and I are Hufflepuffs, Lisa and Brad are Ravenclaws and Tom and Kieran are Gryffindors."

"James told me I'd most likely be a Ravenclaw, but I'll just have to see what happens at the Sorting," I answered, "Do any of you play Quidditch?"

"James and I are Gryffindor Chasers," Tom replied.

"Ravenclaw Seeker," Lisa added, "Brad's a Beater."

"I was a Keeper for 5 years back at my school," I told them, "I'm interested in trying out for a spot."

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin both lost their Keepers when they graduated," Brad told me, "So if you bring your A game to the pitch you have a fighting chance."

"What do you fly Christine," Kieran Finnigan inquired.

"A Nimbus 2020, it flies brilliantly and I got it just before last season started."

"I have a Firebolt, but I don't play, I can fly well but can't do anything else simultaneously," he answered with a chuckle.

"Are any of you taking Advanced Arithmancy and/or Ancient Runes?"

"All of us but Brad are in Arithmancy," Lisa stated, "And I'm the only one brave enough to take Ancient Runes along with it."

"I was really curious if anyone else was taking the same classes as me, I've been told my schedule is quite daunting." I pulled out my course sheet and showed her.

"I'll be completely shocked if you're not a Ravenclaw," she exclaimed, "Holy crap you're going to be swamped."

"It didn't feel like a lot the past three years I've done it," I confessed. The car was taken aback, apparently not a single student has taken that many classes in decades.

"Anything from the trolley?" a voice called from the corridor. My companions shoved their fists into pockets and scrounged up money for some snacks. I was told to definitely try the Every-Flavored-Beans and a Chocolate Frog. I obeyed and kept my first card from the box of the frog, the wizard had an illegible name and wasn't even in the frame. After we'd all stuffed our faces most of the car had fallen asleep, Tom was sketching in a book and Lisa excused herself to find her boyfriend. I was reading a book about modern Quidditch when the door slid open, James, with his freshly-pressed gold and red fringed robes, Prefect badge and all, stepped in and took the seat next to me.

He eyed my book with contempt, "You're not getting a spot on any house team if you're just learning how to play now."

"Ha," I spat, "It was a gift from a friend, I know how to play perfectly fine."

"We'll see about that," James retort, "I challenge you to a shootout, this following Saturday at the pitch." I was completely shocked, I had met him five days ago; first he was flirting with me and now challenging me to a Quidditch duel.

"I figure it'll either make us even after you left me standing in that stairwell, or show me I'm just meant to be stood up by you." Now my face curled into a grin, I was enjoying this challenge.

"I'll meet you there Mr. Potter, and I hope you bring your A-game with you." He smiled quickly back and left the car. I was just turning the pages to the next chapter when an announcement came over the speakers:

"_All first years please report to the boats once the train stops and all other students please make your way to the castle for the start of term feast."_

"I take that as we're almost there," I inquired to Tom, "Should we wake them up?" We spent the next few minutes carefully arousing our companions and collecting our belongings. I picked up Aeschylus and my small knapsack, following the sea of eleven year olds in robes the same as mine. It was torturous to clamber out of the train due to the flow of people and at last I made it to a large man with a lantern who shouted, "**FIRST YER'S OVER HERE!**"


	7. Chapter 6

I approached the burly man and stood amongst the crowd of bustling eleven year olds. Being just over 5 foot made me fit in slightly, but it took only a few minutes for the man to realize I was a sore thumb.

"Aren't yeh lost," he asked, "All other years to the carriages."

"It's my first year here, I'm the transfer," I muttered, embarrassed as the younger students snickered at me.

"Ah right, yeh stay with me." Our mass exodus began when the large man walked us through some arches and right to the water. A myriad of boats sat on the shoreline, each with its own lantern.

"Where are the oars," a small girl asked from behind me.

"Such a muggle," a boy next to me hissed.

"You stay with me," the large man announced, grabbing me by the shoulder. Only a scrawny boy was allowed in the boat with the immense man and I, due to the obvious fact that the boat would clearly sink if any more weight was added.

"I'm Hagrid," the man introduced himself, "Gamekeeper of the grounds, I also teach Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm Christine, I'm a seventh year transfer from the states," I replied, "Magical Creatures isn't on my schedule, it's pretty stuffed already."

"Yeh already remind me of someone I know, overfilled her schedule evr'y year, but yeh should be able to handle it."

"Did yeh go to a school of magic back home?"

"Yes I did, I didn't expect I'd win the year abroad scholarship at all," I confessed. I watched the dark, swirling waters below me; there was something immense following our boat. My eyes darted back and forth as I followed the massive creature from one side of the boat to the other.

"That's just our giant squid, he'll do yeh no harm," Hagrid told me, adding a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Hearing the words "giant squid" did not make the knot in my stomach go away, and I anxiously waited for the rickety boat to reach solid ground. We all clambered to the entrance and once we were all counted, entered a stone corridor. After the group passed through a colossal wooden door we were signaled to wait patiently. I felt awkward amongst the slew of eleven year olds, most of them made sneer faces at me. Many of the boys in the group were a great deal taller than I was, and it wasn't difficult to hear them snicker loudly. I shut my eyes and told myself: _Only a few more minutes and I'll be back with my friends who at least have proper attitudes. _After taking a deep breath in, the door opened and a slender woman greeted the group with a smile.

"I trust your sail across the lake was relaxing; we are about to begin our Sorting. Please no pushing or shoving when we enter the Great Hall; you will each be called alphabetically." A brave readheaded girl stepped forward and followed who I assumed to be the Headmistress into the tremendous hall. I tilted my head back and gazed at the vaulted ceilings which emulated the night sky. Four large tables covered the floor, each with students in house specific robes wearing small black caps. The Gryffindor table waved at me, and from behind a ways the Ravenclaws did as well. I made a shy, awkward reply back, but I was much too distracted with the decor of the setting. On a platform sat who I presumed were Professors. In the center was a large chair, with a lively faced man who I easily determined was the Headmaster.

"Boys and girls," the man exclaimed while standing, "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchraft and Wizardry; I am Revellus Artiste, your Headmaster." We applauded respectfully and listened intently.

"These talented witches and wizards who sit beside me will be your Professors for the next six years of your lives; teaching each and every one of you how to handle magic with the utmost precision and style."

"In this crowd stands one of you, however, who will not be with us for six years, let a lone more than one." I felt hundreds of eyes burning into the back of my head. My lips went numb and my mouth went dry.

"Miss Hetter we open our school to you as an asylum of learning and fraternity. It has been nearly 30 years since Hogwarts has accepted students for a one year basis, and this experience shall be much more productive, safe and enlightening than that experience." He lifted his hands to signal applause, and slowly but surely the crowd joined in.

"I apologize for making you turn as red as a blast-ended skrewt, but it is necessary to extend our international welcome to you before the start of our feast," he added with a quieter tone and a smile, "Let the Sorting begin!" Small children filed out before me, each shaking as they sat on a stool where an old hat perched. The weary patched hat mumbled and groaned before being put on the head of each student. When a decision was made the hat would cry out which house the student was to spend their years in. I was too busy keeping track of the eight Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin who were sorted when my name was finally called.

"Christine Hetter," the Headmistress shouted a bit sternly, and I forced my way onto the platform. My hands were sweating and I sympathized with the children who shook the entire trip to the stool. I sat down and gripped the seat firmly. The frumpy mass of cloth was lowered onto my head and I closed my eyes. For about fifteen seconds the hat said nothing.

"You're significantly older than those who came before me," it finally blurted out.

"Don't you know it's rude to insult a lady's age," I murmured back.

"Witty, what a tongue," the hat replied, "You're remarkably bright, it's easy to read the stress you've already put on yourself with that schedule." A table of green-clad boys and girls snickered at me, I felt my face turning deep scarlet.

"At the same time showing up at a school six years older than the other new entrants takes a great deal of bravery." The hat moved around on my head and groaned a few times.

"Well then, I guess...RAVENCLAW!" I sighed in relief as the table of blue and bronze erupted into whoops of delight. Lisa cleared a spot next to her and across from Brad and I eagerly sprinted over to my new comrades.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am loving the attention this story is getting! Keep it coming :)**

* * *

><p>"Did having a discussion with the hat change anything," Lisa asked with a chuckle.<p>

"He commented on my age," I replied, tucking my elbows in from hitting the boy next to me.

"You're the exchange girl, correct," he inquired.

"You are quite correct," I answered, lowering my voice as the sorting continued.

"I'm Matt, Matt Edington." The brown haired boy next to me extended a hand as a welcome gesture.

"Christine Hetter." He returned a smile and played with the gold fork next to his plate.

"I'm a prefect," he confess, "A notoriously strict one." His lips curled into a grin as he completed his sentence.

"I don't intend on stepping too far out of line for the one year I'll be here," I responded.

"Oh strict my ass," Lisa cried, "The only ounce of strict he has is that he follows any of the rules." She dealt him a kick under the table, and I felt the rackety wooden frame shake. The tirade next to me was distracting to the point that I missed the last of the sorting. A few more young faces had joined our table. They were seated towards the end and attempted to make small conversation amongst themselves without attracting too much attention. I turned my eyes towards the raised stage where the Headmaster stood waiting for the students' attention.

"Now that you are all sorted into your houses," he began, "Let the feast begin!" Revellus waved his hands and mountains of delicious foods appeared on the tables. Brad and Matt were well on the way to overstuffing their plates before Lisa and I had any chance of getting to the good food. She laughed at my frustration of dealing with these teenage boys and their eating habits. After I was allotted the ability to grab some chicken and potatoes, I let myself dig in. Never in my life had I eaten anything so delicious, and I made sure to fill my plate two more times. I was told not to finish a meal without filling my glass with some pumpkin juice. When dessert was finished and the tables cleared I sighed and listened to my stomach grumble in fullness.

"Before you all head to bed, I have a few last minute start of term remarks," Professor Artiste announced to the crowd of increasingly rowdy teens, "The forest is off limits to unaccompanied students and this year we are extending a new policy on final exams." At the mention of end of year exams, the students immediately quieted.

"O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams will be held, but for students who maintain excellent attendance and receive highest marks for the each semester of this year's term, you will be exempt from Hogwarts finals." Massive cheering erupted from each table, this new policy seemed to truly invigorate the student body.

"Finals are brutal," Lisa groaned, "But this is going to make the end of the year so much more enjoyable!"

"And to make this new policy attractive to our students," the Headmaster continued, "The house in which the most students are exempt will be awarded two hundred and fifty points at the end of term luncheon." The tables burst into even more cheering and upperclassmen hats were tossed in the air.

"Lastly, we will be continuing our tradition of the tenth annual commencement ceremony for our seventh years." The cheering decreased to the crowd of seventh years who began stomping on the floor and chanting.

"That is all, follow your prefects to your dorms and get some rest."

"Ravenclaws this way," shouted Matt as he asserted himself as a figure of power for the table. I watched the younger students scurry to follow close behind, and I felt the urge to join them, but stuck back with Brad and Lisa.

"Our dormitories are in the West Tower," Brad told me, "With a great view of the mountains."

"To gain access you need to answer a riddle, but you'll be able to do it, after all you are a Ravenclaw," Lisa added with a chuckle. We climbed some staircases and all of a sudden I felt my balance off and hung onto a railing for dear life.

"The staircases move whenever they please," Matt called back to the group, "It's best to keep this in mind for first years and estranged first timers at Hogwarts." My face turned red as I received his jibe towards me.

"Just a few more flights and a right turn." We followed our Prefect towards a tower and came to a halt at a winding spiral staircase. Matt counted the group to make sure no younger students had been lost along the way and we began to climb the staircase in pairs. When are ascension was complete we stood in front of a large wooden door with a bronze eagle as a knocker.

"Ravenclaw house is different from the other three in one stark way," Brad told me, "To enter the common room you need to answer a riddle."

"If you don't answer it correctly you're stuck outside until someone comes along and answers it correctly," Lisa tossed in.

"What can be swallowed, but can also swallow you," the wispy voice asked. The crowd sat in thought, stumped since they had been on break for so long.

"Pride," I mumbled, taking a guess.

"Speak louder," the door cried.

"Pride," I repeat with a bit of reassurance in my quavering voice.

"Excellent, you may enter."

"Show off," Matt mumbled as he walked through the door as it swung open, "Boys dorms are downstairs and girls rooms are upstairs." I stood for a moment taking in the decor. Midnight blue carpet covered the floor and matching couches spotted the spacious room, most concentrated around a roaring fire. Bronze pillows accented the furniture and a combination of blue and bronze wallpaper hung along with posters and tapestries. The most profound decoration in the room was an immense marble statue of a woman wearing a crown.

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw, our house founder," Matt stated, letting go of the twinge of bitterness he had before, "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._"

"It's a beautiful statue, and what a beautiful common room," I replied. He did not answer and followed the rest of the boys downstairs.

"It's not uncommon for people not to spend the first night in the common room," Lisa announced, "Get the joke, uncommon for the common room?" I laughed with her as we made our way upstairs. The first door we passed was open, and I identified the 6 girls who were sorted into Ravenclaw as first years. They were unpacking their things and taking out decorations for their rooms. We climbed the stairs to the top of the tower and finally reached the door which held a wooden plaque that read 'Seventh Years'. I pushed it open and saw three other girls sitting down on the bronze and blue clad four poster beds.

"This is Amy, Kelly and Morgan," Lisa told me as we stepped in and closed the door behind us. Amy was a tall, slender brown haired girl with freckles; she jumped off her bed to shake my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, we didn't get a chance to see you at the feast." Her voice had a slight Irish brogue, and I assumed she was from Southern England or even Ireland. Kelly was readhead, a fair six inches shorter and slightly heavier. Surrounding her bed were various Quidditch posters, the largest was the Italian Quidditch team.

"I couldn't help but notice your broom over there, do you play," Kelly asked.

"I was keeper back home, and I'm hoping to try out for the open spot on the house team," I answered.

"I'm a beater, and I hope you get the spot!" I smiled back turned to meet my last roommate. Morgan was a tiny thing, shorter than me with vibrant blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm a chaser, started out as seeker but my spot was given away," she groaned, rolling her eyes at Lisa.

"Oh let it go that was third year," Lisa yelled back, I could tell it was a running joke between the two. As they continued to bicker I walked over to the bed that was adjacent to Aeschylus asleep in his cage. The thick navy and bronze comforter looked so inviting, but I could not stop exploring my little space. On the chair next to my bed there were three blue and bronze ties, sweaters, socks, gloves, a hat and most exciting of all a massive scarf. I tied it around my neck and immediately fell in love with the warmth it produced. On my small desk also was two grey skirts and a black skirt and a few white shirts, I assumed those to be my uniform for during the day in classes. Lastly on the floor were a pair of black shoes. Seeing all of these articles of clothing made me extremely happy and excited to start classes the coming Monday. When I picked up the skirts to put in my trunk I discovered a piece of paper.

_I give my child Christine Hetter permission to travel to Hogsmeade._

_-Andrew Hetter_


	9. Chapter 8

"What's Hogsmeade," I asked my companions.

"It's the town where the Hogwarts Express pulls into, you probably didn't take too much of a look at it tonight though," Lisa answered.

"Third years and older are given the privilege to go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends, if their parents give permission of course," Morgan continued, "And there's tons of little shops where the students can shop and spend their free time."

"Oh that sounds like such a great time," I cried, "When's the first excursion?"

"October usually," Amy replied, climbing into her four poster.

"You should catch some sleep," Lisa warned, "We wake up early and steal all the first years' socks and terrorize them." With a grin she turned over and went to sleep as well. I found it difficult to sleep in this strange new place, so after extinguishing my candle I climbed off of my bed and sat by my window. Windsor hooted at me from his cage, hinting that he would enjoy to be let out. I pulled the door away on his cage and watched him fly out of the window I pushed open. The crisp fall air was refreshing across my face and I inhaled.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep." I jumped back from my ledge and with more shock than I ever experienced in my entire life, looked out to see James sitting on a broomstick.

"Are you trying to kill me," I whisper shout.

"It wasn't my first idea, but I did plan to shock," with this comeback he zoomed to the other side, "So are you going to come or not?" I threw my hesitation aside and grabbed my broom from under my bed. I draped my leg over my Nimbus 2020 and quietly descended out of my window.

"This tour has only been reserved for my brother, so consider yourself slightly special."

We ascended high above the school's majestic towers and hovered in the light mist and fog which hung upon the grounds.

"Aren't you a prefect, won't you get in trouble?"

"I was told that I had to make our guest feel like she is at home, and this is certainly something normal I do," James called as he dove towards the ground. I hesitantly followed and we navigated our way towards the lake. The stars were magnified and glistened in the dark lapping waves; I could just make out various creatures swimming about just under the surface.

"Are you brave enough for a swim?"

"Certainly not at this hour," I stammered, trying my absolute hardest to keep my feet dry.

"You seem so hesitant about drastic changes," James observed, "When it comes to just your feet here, to leaving your dormitory, and especially as I can see with me." I pulled up my broom and came to a halt, quavering above the water's surface.

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"I'm not as slow as most guys my age who are all useless dolts," he answered with a soft smile.

"I've never had one ask me about my I'm so sheltered, it's actually quite shocking," I confessed.

"I guess it comes from the last time I had my heart ripped out, which was only a few months ago."

"I haven't really had the best experience with your kind either," James retort, "Heartbreak is sometimes a two way street." His openness and vulnerability to tell a girl so much about him in such a short time struck me as an attractive quality. We flew along at a leisurely pace and I took the chance in pouring my heart out to my new friend. I told him about my James back home, the one who made lying and deceiving an Olympic sport, desiring only the medal, which was my broken heart and his on again off again ex-girlfriend. James in exchange told me about his ex-girlfriend, that after dating for quite some time spread his secrets around the school and ultimately cheated on him. _Hufflepuffs, well there's one thing they're sure good at_ he mumbled during his tale. After our heartfelt conversation we watched a mass of owls take flight to the Owlery, each carrying packages and letters.

"Do you have an owl," I asked.

"A great snowy one, named Hedwig," James replied, "After my father's trusty owl."

"I've got Aeschylus, my faithful barn owl." I glanced briefly at my watch and discovered it was just past three in the morning.

"It's quite late, don't you think it'd be a good idea to head back," I inquired.

"Why so eager?"

"Need to wake up to harass the first years."

"You heartless Ravenclaws, selfish, despotic," James ranted. I scrunched my face in dismay, ashamed I told this house secret to another Prefect.

"Only kidding," he smoothly returned, "We're already stolen all the robes from the Gryffindors." I smirked and followed James up to Ravenclaw tower.

"Thank you for the tour, it really was lovely," I told him as we approached my still open window at the very top.

"Remember, don't let my charming disposition distract you from the fact we have our duel coming up next week." I had completely forgotten about this Quidditch shootout he had challenged me with earlier yesterday.

"So sure that I'd even let your disposition even effect me," I scoffed.

"I happen to be an animal on the field," he called back as he flew down a ways and out of sight. It was pleasant to have someone very keen on being quite good friends straight from the beginning. His motives however, were almost too bold. Anyone could notice immediately that he had his sights fixed on me, but I wouldn't let him penetrate my emotional force field quite yet. I would set up the chase and see just how much of an effort he puts in.

"Sneaking away for a nighttime flight with someone of a different gender and different house, I should take away points for that," someone jeered as I climbed through my window. The tone was sharp and I assumed it had been a teacher, until Lisa hit me with a pillow.

"And my friend too boot," she cried, "Worth the flirting he's been laying on ever since he met you?" She laughed at me and sat down on her bed.

"It's actually quite funny to see him desperately chasing someone," she confided, "As long as it's not me, like it was third year, yuck."

"He's an incredibly nice gentleman, with a heart somewhere in there," I told her, "We had a really good chat about heartbreak and whatnot."

"Oh he's really putting on the moves for you, but you are right he is a great friend."

"All I ask," she began before pausing, "Is that you don't do to him what Elenore did to him." I put a name to the girl who had betrayed James two years ago.

"Has she graduated?"

"Last year, bless Merlin's beard," Lisa sighed, "None of us liked her and we all told him it was a terrible idea."

"Men don't tend to listen when their minds go into one track mode," I replied.

"Well you couldn't be truer there." I took off my shoes and pulled the exceedingly warm navy comforter onto me.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it Lisa had us up at the first light and we crept downstairs towards the first years' rooms.<p>

_Muffliato_ Lisa whispered as she opened the door and stepped inside. Six little girls were sound asleep in their oversized four posters and we each claimed a trunk. In front of me slept a peaceful looking redhead with a bunch of freckles and chubby cheeks. Instinct told me this was a dumb prank, but I opened the trunk and was thankful her socks weren't hidden, causing me to snoop further. I grabbed the four pairs and made my way out of the room. Soon after my companions followed me and we stashed the socks in an empty flower pot in the common room.

"Now what," I asked.

"We revel in the fact that it's finally our Seventh year and we got to do that," Morgan shouted. Lisa glared daggers and quietly removed the silencing charm she set on the group.

"No screaming now," she scolded. We went back upstairs and all settled in for an extra hour or so of sleep before the start of term breakfast.

* * *

><p>Pulling on my new uniform was both exciting and rather annoying. There were too many pieces to it and I could easily see myself stepping on my robes at some point. My roommates each gave me a different way to wear my skirt, ranging from most comfortable to most attractive. For my first day I settled for a middle ground between the two. The tie truly made the uniform, and it was my favorite part. After getting a quick tutorial from Kelly, Amy quietly showed me how to tie my tie with the use of magic. Once spiffy and ready to impress, we made our way through the common room and down to the great hall. It was very difficult not to snicker hearing <em>I couldn't find a single pair of socks this morning<em> in other crowds' small talk, and even more amusing to myself were the sharp pitched voices of young Gryffindor boys shouting _All my robes are missing!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I've discovered a good balance between details and action. If you think Christine is falling too fast for James, don't worry, the two are in for a wild ride, who knows what will become of them! Cheers! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

The Great Hall was bustling this morning, each table full of delicious breakfast foods. First years were easily identified, they were herded into lines to wait for their schedules. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years were easily identified by their lack of robes or socks.

"Should I follow the first years," I asked quietly.

"Of course not," Amy answered, "You're a seventh year and get first dibs at breakfast." We sat down and filled our plates with warm potatoes, pancakes, waffles, fruit, bacon, sausage and eggs, reveling in each delicious bite. Each of us had just finished vacuuming the meal from our plates before the seventh years were acknowledged for their schedules. The line dragged slowly along, each student given their schedule by Professor Lawrence.

"Hetter, Christine," I stated, masking the quaver in my voice.

"Hope you have some time to sleep Miss Hetter," Professor Lawrence warned, "Also I need to talk to you about an issue on your schedule before classes begin." I shuffled away awkwardly to let the other students receive their parchments from the Headmistress. I looked down at my piece and perused my schedule for the coming year.

_Ancient Runes (Enriched): Tuesdays and Thursdays from 9:15 to 10:45 (Walker)_

_Arithmancy(Advanced): Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from 11 to 12:30 (Vector)_

_Charms (Advanced): Wednesday and Fridays from 2 to 3:45 (Flitwick)_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: TBD_

_Practical Herbology: Tuesdays and Thursdays from 1 to 2:30 (Longbottom)_

_History of Magic: Tuesday and Friday 4 to 6:30 (Binns)_

_Potions (Advanced): Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays: 11 to 12 (Double every other Thursday from 11 to 1)_

_Transfiguration (Enriched): Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays from 8 to 9 (Lawrence)_

This schedule didn't seem too daunting after my past few years at Islewood, but I would definitely need to find a lopsided balance between work and play. I compared mine to Lisa, and except for Herbology ours were identical.

"Most of your classes will be with other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws with the occasional Hufflepuff, mostly in Herbology, and you'll probably only see Slytherins in DADA."

"I'm sorry," I interrupt, "What is DADA?"

"You don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts back in the States?"

"We extensively study the dark arts and how to protect ourselves from unfriendly spells and whatnot, but all within our other core classes," I told her, "Is that why Professor Lawrence needs to speak to me?"

"Probably," Lisa replied, "She doesn't bite though."

"Agh, there is no professor listed for Seventh year DADA, we probably have some guest or something."

"Miss Hetter," Professor Lawrence called. I turned around and accepted the audience with the Headmistress.

"Back at your old school I am under the impression that there was no specialized teaching against the Dark Arts."

"To make sure that you're comfortable here, the Professors and I are going to give you a sort of placement exam," she began, "Please follow me." I followed her to the exit of the Great Hall. Professor Artiste took over handing out schedules to the rest of the cranky seventh years. We turned right and climbed three flights of stairs and came upon a door that read "3C."

"I will be joining you shortly," Professor Lawrence stated. I opened the door to a dimly lit room.

"Hello?"

_Diffindo!_

_ Expelliarmus!_ A wand fell to the ground and I immediately crouched at the ready to defend another attack.

_Accio wand _a shockingly familiar voice whispered. The sound of a door and lock opening peaked my hearing. All of a sudden I saw a small projection of myself sailing in the air on a broom. The miniature me climbed and climbed until it was at the top of the ceiling. At this moment I knew I was dealing with a boggart, showing me my biggest fears, heights. My scream pierced the room and my miniature plummeted.

_Riddikulus!_ The image was promptly replaced with a large blue rubber duck.

"How would I go about torturing you, in the most unforgivable way," the stranger bellowed.

"The Cruciartus curse," I answered. After my nerves calmed, I knew this was not a hostile stranger, and each part of this my placement exam.

"Control your mind?"

"The Imperius Curse."

"Kill you?"

"The killing curse."

"Can you produce a patronus?" I thought long and hard about a wonderfully happy memory. The Patronus charm was hinted briefly upon during my sophomore year, and I took it upon myself to master it. I focused hard on the evening of Junior prom, spending the night smiling amongst my friends without a care in the world.

_Expecto Patronum!_ My penguin burst from the tip of my wand and waddled through the air. The milky white animal slid on its belly down the slightly winding staircase that led to a door. I began to climb the staircase when a large boulder was conjured and came crashing into my path.

_Reducto!_ The obstruction exploded and its pieces scattered across the classroom. A jet of light passed my face, but I heard no incantation.

_Nonverbal spells_ I thought. I sent a jelly legs jinx in the direction of the last attack, and immediately blocked the bright blue light sent by an expulsion charm.

_LEVICORPUS!_

_ Wingardium Leviosa!_ At this final skirmish both my proctor and I were suspended in the air. As I struggled and hung by my feet I could see the figure of a man not far off from me.

"Maybe it would be best to end this before one of us injures the other," he declared. With this calmer and less agitated I put a voice to a face and soon my prediction was validated. Mr. Potter looked at me with a crooked smile, levitating just a few inches off of the ground.

"If you wanted to know you," he continued, "You easily place into my seventh year class." I was lowered to a proper position and shook hands with the man I spent the last fifteen minutes trying to attack.

"It's remarkable that you've learned all of that without formal Defense Against the Dark Arts training," Mr. Potter told me as we left the classroom, "But then again, most of the spells I learned, were not in that classroom."

We chatted about houses and how for this year he was a guest professor for the seventh years' Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"My magical education was very thorough here," he elaborate, "But the one aspect of Defense Against the Dark Arts that was always lacking was practicality and truthfulness."

"Does your son know you're his professor for the year?"

"Of course not, if he had known he'd be so embarrassed and tell me not to come." With this jest he turned the corner and vanished. I reached into my robe and pulled out my schedule, figuring my best bet was to head off to Transfiguration and hoping my schedule was fixed by my professors.


	11. Chapter 10

I used my makeshift map (given to me by my fellow Ravenclaws) and sprinted as fast as my robes and heavy rucksack would let me. The bell had just finished ringing as I stepped into the room and slipped into a seat far in the back.

"Good morning class," Professor Lawrence exclaimed.

"Good morning Professor Lawrence," the class echoed.

"This is N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration," she continued, "Here we will be polishing your skills of transfiguring large animals and objects with little to no flaws."

"All of you have Exceeded Expectations on your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, but N.E.W.T.s will be much more strenuous, much more difficult to do well."

"Towards the end of the year we will for the first time with the new exam format," Professor Lawrence began with a very cheery inflection, "And endeavor into basic human transfiguration." Cheers erupted around the room when the students internalized this exciting news.

"Suppose you'd like to turn me into an ass," my tablemate snickered. With all my luck I had chosen the seat next to James.

"Heard you told my friends you think I'm obnoxious, but of course you mean that in the most endearing of ways." _Rats_ I thought to myself, _Lisa__had__told__him__everything__I__said__to__her__at__breakfast_.

"Well maybe it'd be advantageous for the two of us," I retort, pulling my books closer to me.

"I've heard American broads really have that saucy attitude," he whispered as Professor Lawrence started the lesson. Lisa looked back at me from the front of the room, I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my quill. The start of term lesson emphasized being specific and the importance of precise wandwork. James pulled leftover breakfast out of his robes and the pungent odor was extremely distracting. When the bell rang for next class I leapt out of my seat and had never been happier.

"Miss Hetter," Professor Lawrence called to me.

"Yes," I answered turning around and going to the front of the classroom.

"I've fixed your schedule and placed your proper Defense Against the Dark Arts class." My schedule now included DADA Mondays from 12:45 to 2 and Tuesdays and Thursdays from 2:45 to 4.

"Thank you Professor," I answered, and I made my way to the Ravenclaw common room.

_I am weightless, but you can see me. Put me in a bucket, and I'll make it lighter. What am I?_

"A hole," I answered, and the door swung open. Swarms of students crowded around a pillar in the far corner.

"What's that," I asked someone seated in a char.

"Quidditch sign ups," they answered, turning a page in their book. I sat down and waited for the crowd to dissipate and then made my way towards the hung piece of parchment. Eight students had signed up for the one chaser spot, four for a beater position and only two other students for keeper. I took out my quill and signed my name along with my year.

_Tryouts__are__Thursday__evening__after__dinner__on__the__pitch._I smiled at the thought of starting Quidditch again, it always made the school year so much more exciting back home.

"I'm glad your trying out kiddo," Lisa said clapping me on the shoulder.

"Your friend James is such a pusher," I lamented as we walked up to our rooms to change books.

"Oh he doesn't rest till he gets what he wants," she replied, "Don't feel special though, he's like that all the time."

"I wonder if Ancient Runes is going to be as impossible as last year," she continued, "Vector was so unbelievably ridiculous." She threw her textbook onto the floor and a smaller dictionary on top of it.

"You get dictionaries," I inquired.

"Spellman's Syllabary," she answered.

"We only had those until fourth year," I explained, "If you couldn't get a high poor or acceptable on an O.W.L exam by the end of first term you were asked to leave the class."

"That's a bit brutal," Lisa concluded. We chatted for another hour and then made our way to the Great Hall for a quick lunch before Ancient Runes. We sat with the Gryffindors and shared the light lunch before heading our separate ways. I followed my companions to Ancient Runes and luckily got a seat next to Lisa and Morgan.

"If you're trying to avoid James, he sleeps through this class anyway," Lisa whispered as the professor began. I glanced over my shoulder and saw James passed out with his face pressed on his hand. Kieran was slightly more conscious, attempting to keep at least one eye on the Professor. I always thought that Ancient Runes was such an engaging subject. Translating was my strong point, and it continued to baffle me why I could not grasp the Muggle SAT.

"These charts are the same as ours," I told Lisa as we left class and made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I've never taken Divination," I continued, "But I'm going to predict the future that one of your peers is going to be extremely shocked by the Professor of our next class."

"I knew it was a guest Professor," she exclaimed, "Who is it?"

"I'm going to leave it a hanging for everyone, but he's going to be especially surprised." I made sure to get a front seat in the classroom, making a new acquaintance with a Slytherin named Amanda.

"Why's there damage to the walls and that desk," I heard some boys in the back corner ask.

"Maybe we have a nut for a Professor," one of them concluded. I confessed to my tablemate that it was me during my 'placement' exam, she thought it to be quite amusing.

"Us Slytherins are so misunderstood," she told me, "Every dark wizard happened to be one, but none of us here are dark wizards." I appreciated her admirable feat of attempted friendship. The bell rung and we sat in silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James and his friends saunter in late and take seats at the very back. A few minutes passed and some students began whispering to each other. The door at the top of the landing swung open and our Professor stepped out.

"Really," a voice cried from the back of the room. People began to snicker and look back at James who slammed his head on the desk in front of him.

"He's already embarrassed himself before I even got the chance," Professor Potter stated. The class joined in laughter as he wrote his name on the chalk board with his wand. In a slightly sloppy scrawl it read,_Professor__Harry__Potter_.

"I never dreamed of being a Professor," he confessed, "But when I was given this opportunity I just couldn't turn it down." The first day of class consist of him telling a more detailed version of his life story than I had gotten from my new friends. Then he explained the importance of practical defenses against dark magic. Before I knew it, the class was over. We poured into the halls and made our way to respective common rooms to relax after a long first day.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the short! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.**

* * *

><p>Lisa and I made the long trek back up to the Ravenclaw common room. The two of us stood before the wooden door with the bronze eagle.<p>

_You can have me but cannot hold me;  
>Gain me and quickly lose me.<br>If treated with care I can be great,  
>And if betrayed I will break.<br>What am I?_

"Trust," Lisa answered fervently. We stepped into the navy and bronze clad oval room and we sat comfortably in the oversized arm chairs.

"What a long day," I sighed putting my feet up on an ottoman, "Everything is just as rigorous as back home." My hair was frizzy from walking through a student-produced raincloud in the Great Hall and my shoulder throbbed from my overstuffed rucksack.

"I can sure tell you that you're never bored here at Hogwarts," Lisa replied. She reached into her tote bag and pulled out a piece of parchment that read "Ravenclaw Quidditch" with a spiffy snitch drawn in the far right corner.

"Brad and I decided this year to manage the team as co-captains," she told me, "We've been alternating every other year through popular vote per the team."

"That's quite cooperative," I answered, "I was captain at Islewood before I came here."

"Are you really honoring your challenge with James?"

"It'll be some great entertainment for our fellow students," I responded with a grin. I excused myself to take a shower before starting some homework and going to dinner. Once clean I knocked out half a foot of parchment for Arithmancy and met up with Brad, Lisa, Matt, Amy and Kelly. Dinner the second night was of equal caliber to the start of term feast. When we were stuffed we retreated to the Gryffindor common room for games of wizard chess and exploding snap. A few seventh year girls brought some smuggled bottles of firewhiskey to the scarlet and gold quarters. I eyed James as he took plenty to be noticed from the now loud and friendly girls.

"Are you enjoying your time here in our Gryffindor room of awesome," he mumbled taking a seat next to me nursing the bottle he coaxed away from the girls.

"Oh it's quite joyful," I scoffed with my best impression of him.

"You should indulge with us," James slurred. I rolled my eyes and took the bottle out of his hand.

"God that's strong," I choked after taking a swig.

"They don't call if firewhiskey for a quip," he chuckled, "You're not half bad Hetter, I'll give that one to ya." He stumbled away into a pack of Gryffindor boys.

"He's never going to let you live that down, and never going to let you go out at social occasions," Lisa scorned. I realized the action wasn't as looked down upon here across the pond, they'd all be legal sometime in the coming year anyway. My stomach warmed up and I felt my shyness melt way. I promised myself I wouldn't get sloppy my second night at a new place, so I hung back to watch the show before me.

"He has quite the knack of making an ass of himself," a voice murmured. I turned to my left and James' brother Albus sat on the corner of couch with a surly countenance.

"I'm on the same page with you on that one," I answered.

"I'm amused," he chuckled, "I guess it's cool that they let other houses into the common rooms now." I chatted with Albus for the remainder of the night and left with my fellow Ravenclaws once the firewhiskey was drained and one of the girls ran off to the lavatory. Brad answered the riddle and I went to retire before another full day of classes.

Potions the next day was actually enjoyable. The Professor was a kind middle-aged woman who made N.E.W.T level potions approachable; I even looked forward to the foot of parchment of problems and calculations that were ahead of me later in the week. The subsequent days kept me on my toes and it was tough to get ahead on enough work to enjoy myself over the weekend. Fridays ran late, and after 6:30 I made myself presentable before a dinner with friends.

* * *

><p>"You're going to have a great time tonight Christine," Lisa told me on our walk back from the Great Hall, "The Hufflepuffs don't have much going for them, but down there in the basement is a great party scene." We followed our hosts, Dan and Maddy, and were greeted by other euphoric Hufflepuffs. Brad and I grabbed some interesting black and yellow smoking beverages. The upperclassmen had darkened the common room and set enchantments that acted as strobe lights and flashing lights.<p>

"Where are the younger students," I asked Dan.

"We've scared them straight to stay in their dormitories," he replied, taking me to the dance floor. I spent the evening dancing with friends continuing to indulge in the intriguing drinks. The best part was an old song from my parents' heyday, one by the old Wiz Khalifa that played quite the homage to Hufflepuff's colors. After the fun winded down and the lower school students got too curious for the party hosts' we retreated back to Ravenclaw tower. I let myself enjoy the beverages a bit too much and elicited Lisa's help to get to bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with dull headache and kicked myself because Quidditch tryouts were this afternoon.<p>

"_Damn,_" I mumbled as I pulled on my flying robes and hurried down to breakfast.

"Good morning sloppy," Lisa said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and ate a decent breakfast before sprinting off to the pitch.


	13. Chapter 12

I reached the pitch in ample time and paused to take in the scenery. Majestic green mountains and an expansive black lake sat behind the wood and cloth structure. The fresh clean air cleared my headache and I inhaled deeply before hastily changing into proper flying robes. For try-outs we were allotted a set of beautiful sapphire and bronze robes along with a striped turtle neck. My Nimbus fit so perfectly into the cubby I selected, something about my endeavor ahead just felt right. I put on one of the gawky helmets that sat in a crate and stepped onto the field. Although the field below isn't used in play it was sculpted with exquisite taste down to the lines and sand pits under the hoops. The thought of flying again was exhilarating and the blood in my veins began coursing, instigating me to swing my leg over my broom and take flight.

"Glad to see you're all punctual," Brad shout with a grin.

"How many of you have tried out before or have prior experience," Lisa inquired. I raised my arm along with a handful of older students in the group.

"You should all split up as per your position, and we'll start from there."

Three students stood behind me closer to a set of hoops. Two were third years and the other a fifth year. They were very interested in my accent and my transfer story. Our day started out with basic flying skills, dodging obstacles and etc. It was intoxicating to soar around in the open air on a real pitch for the first since last spring. The younger students took a bit longer to get acclimated pitch etiquette and other finer details of the game. I watched as the stands filled with students from other houses, curious to see how the try-outs were going. My scan turned to a glare when I saw the rowdy Gryffindor boys seated in a tower clad in scarlet and gold.

"You call yourselves Ravenclaws, you can't fly at all," they yelled jokingly at the students who had the misfortune of passing them. An hour of so passed and after the second beater was decided on, a returning player who performed brilliantly, mock situations between chasers and keepers were arranged. I always enjoyed hurtling myself towards an accelerating quaffle. The remainder of the time went swimmingly. Not one shot was missed, by some slim luck or another, and I even got to call a penalty on the chasers who were working with me. When the sun was high over head the captains called a meeting at the center of the pitch. Two returning Chasers that were sixth years were selected, along with a new third year that had quite the finesse in flight. Lisa was seeker again due to her position as Captain, but a fourth year was taken in as backup to be mentored for the years after Lisa graduated.

"It isn't difficult to place our Keeper for this season, she may be new here even as a seventh year, but she is quite talented in front of a set of three rings." I grinned and took my spot next to my teammates. Another younger student was put in my mentorship, similar to Lisa, due to the specialty of our positions on the pitch. He was a gangly third year who definitely gave me a run for my money during try-outs. Helping teach someone the ropes for the season would definitely be a great way to tune up my own skills. The team expressed its apologies for those who did not receive a position, but encouraged rabid support during matches and to keep practicing and to try out next year. The captains made us sign out our uniforms, assigned us cubbies in the locker room and gave us t-shirts as well. Enchantments on our navy fortress allotted members of the team to be able to stare straight up as if they were on the top of the astronomy tower on a clear night.

"This team space is beautiful," I told Lisa as we exit together to do Ancient Runes homework together in the library.

"Think you're off the hook Hetter?" a voice chuckled. I turned on my heels to glare at none other than James, sporting a Gryffindor turtleneck of scarlet and gold, leaning cockily on his broom.

"You're a halfway decent flyer," he admit, "This could be some great inter-house practice time."

"I'm putting my things down," Lisa whispered, "I **have** to watch this."

"And also some mental preparation for when Gryffindor kicks your ass next month." I lowered my brow in a glowering glance and set into the locker room again. I quickly learned the enchantments worked on the mood set by those present in the room. The ceiling clouded and simulated thunder boomed as I put on my Ravenclaw turtleneck. Back at Islewood the team would listen to pump up music through an enchanted muggle mp3 player speaker set. The room was acting as this device for me, the thunder and lightning jived perfectly with my racing heart, and once I put on my helmet I re-entered the pitch.

"I hope I don't send you home crying," I retort, adding fuel to the fire. If I felt invigorated during try-outs before, the feeling I internalized now was off the charts. Something about one-upping someone who was learning all to well how to push my buttons put me in an altered state of being.

"I solemnly swear I'm an unbiased party," James' brother Albus lectured as he held his wand to his throat.

"_Quietus_," he whispered, "James managed to tick me off this morning so I'm giving him no pity." He held his wand to his throat again and read off the rules of the encounter.

"Best of 15 shots at the rings, is that simple enough?" My opponent and I each nodded, then Albus tossed the Quaffle to James. Like an idiot, James preceded to fly all around the arena, especially taking the time to narrowly miss some Gryffindor girls in some sort of pathetic draw for attention. His first shot was easy to block, right at the center hoop. My strategy is to always linger at a distance below the highest and equidistant from the adjacent hoops. The next two were also simple, deviating to the lowest hoop. What happened next was unbelievable. James returned a Quaffle immediately after my toss back, before I was composed to move. My comrades wearing blue jeered at this, but there was no rule barring this. It was usually Quidditch etiquette, but I figured now all niceties were out the window. I was very impressed with James' skills as a Chaser he truly was talented. What seemed eons later, we were tied at seven each. My mind played through scenarios I had of tense Quidditch situations in the past and I decided that this was the time for the rare full body block. James hurtled towards my end of the pitch and I zeroed in the subtle movements his eyes were making. For some bizarre reason he didn't show any signs of slowing down to take a shot, this suspicious move lead me to believe he was heading for a inside shot. At the last minute he swerved up and to the left and I followed. His broom cut the side of my face and I knocked the Quaffle out of his hands, and also him off his broom. He hung from the under side of his broom and stared at me inquisitively.

"You're quite the worthy competition," he contest with a grin, "How about we save that last shot for our first match?" I smiled at the idea, shaking his hand once he was safely upon his broom again.

"Red isn't your color," he jibed, touching my face right below where his broom made a small gash. Something about the encounter made my stomach tie into knots. I blushed slightly and excused myself to clean up and make my way to the hospital wing. My team greeted me back in the locker room and cheered voraciously.

"No Keeper has put up a fight that good against James in three seasons," Brad exclaimed, giving me a clap on the back. After a few more laughs and congratulations on a well fought draw the remainder of the faded out and I changed into my previous clothes in peace. Once all my effects were gathered I made my way out of the tent only to walk straight into the prefect, Matt Edington.

"Sorry about that," he mused, "I was actually coming to inquire if you wanted an escort to the hospital wing."

"Thanks," I replied, "I figure in my condition that would probably be a good idea."

"Also," he continued after holding the cloth flap up for me to exit, "I was curious if you wanted to work on that potions assignment later this evening. I chatted with Matt as we left the pitch, but I couldn't help but think about the fleck of gold I saw in my periphery as I left the Ravenclaw tent.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'd love some reviews, and to keep this story going!**

**Best!**

* * *

><p>"You're quite the adept flyer," Matt admit as we took a spiral staircase just inside the entrance to the castle.<p>

"I really loved playing Quidditch back at home," I told him, "It's both relaxing and exhilarating for me."

"Funny story actually, kind of a secret, but I'm afraid of heights."

"Definitely not something I'd figure to hear from a Quidditch star," Matt chuckled. We sat in the hospital wing for about half an hour as the nurse coated my wound with some sort of paste.

"Are you off to the library?"

"Yes actually," I replied, "To work on Ancient Runes with Lisa."

"Would you be opposed to working on potions together maybe after getting dinner?" Something about his inflection was not suggesting eating within the same vicinity and then a slight academic endeavor, but he seemed like a sweet guy.

"I would not be," I answered with a smile.

"Then I'll see you later," he finished, turning off in the direction of the tower. I asked the closest painting for directions to the library and rushed there as quickly as I could. When I arrived I pulled one of the heavy doors open and began my search for Lisa. She was seated at a table in the corner with a remarkably surly looking James, still wearing his scarlet and gold turtleneck. From my distance I could see him talking angrily about something with her. Without letting the situation fade away I approached the pair.

"Christine," Lisa stated flatly. This caused her companion to grab his backpack and noisily shove his chair out of the way.

"Enjoy your studying," he mumbled coolly.

"What's eating him," I inquired, taking out my books and a quill.

"Normal James, being an angsty teenage boy," she answered.

"Don't take your books out like I'm going to ignore you were at the pitch with someone after we left." I picked up my head in shock, how could she know Matt was there after she had left.

"I ran into Matt sitting outside, he told me he was waiting to talk to you," she told me.

"Oh that's interesting," I stammered, "We talked for a bit and made plans to work on potions later."

"Like hell he wants to do any schoolwork," she scoffed. Lisa told me a story about how Matt was a good friend, and a wonderful fellow Ravenclaw. Something in her tone alerted me that there was something amiss with him.

"Matt Edington has made his reputation around here being a womanizer." I laughed out loud.

"Back at home I was never the object of womanizing," I snickered. Thinking about it more, the idea was pretty attractive. It was odd to think of myself as the object of any man's womanizing, but the thrill was a bit much to pass up.

"I think I'm going to test it out," I stated.

"Your bonkers," she retort.

"I think it would be an amusing experience, for the time being. She warned me about not falling for his charms and whatnot, but I'll admit I tuned her out a bit. Somewhere in the milieu of her rant I heard her suggest a better, more suitable match in terms of men. My eyes scanned the library and I saw James and Brad huddled around a table on the other side of the library. I was thoroughly confused as to why James was mad at me, and why the two of them weren't working with us.

"Would you care to get dinner," Lisa asked.

"Yeah, definitely." We packed our bags and head to the Great Hall. Students were gathering around the four tables and I was surprised to see the large influx of Gryffindor students seated at the Ravenclaw table. Kieran and Tom sat with some of their housemates and Lisa and I joined them. Dinner was presented quickly and we were engulfed into great conversation.

"I'm Andrew," one boy introduced himself, "I want to study to be an Auror once I get out of here."

"Kathleen," another Gryffindor stated, "I want to work with international currency."

"My Dad does that stateside," I exclaimed. She immediately asked me everything I knew about the occupation and I poured all the details that came as second nature simply growing up around my father.

"What do you want to do," another Gryffindor, Will, inquired. The pit returned to my stomach as I turned this question over in my mind.

"Study and preservation of magical history," I fumbled over my words. I was certainly interested in the subject, but I didn't know if I was ready to devote my life to it.

"She knows literally everything in our class," Kieran chuckled, "I'm quite thankful because Merlin knows I don't want to be doing work from 4-6:30 on Fridays." I joined in the laughter and treated myself to some pastries that appeared after dinner was cleared. While we finished our food most of the upper-classmen Ravenclaws joined us. Lisa then raised her glass of pumpkin juice to the table.

"Here's a toast, in the presents of comrades," she chimed, "And rivals," nodding to the Gryffindors, "To a wonderful season with our new teammates!" We all clinked glasses and shared a celebratory round of applause.

"With your infamy I'd thought you might have forgotten our plans," a voice mused behind me. I turned to see Matt, wearing jeans and a simple blue t-shirt.

"A common misconception," I retort, "I remember things easier when I've got a lot going on."

"Excellent," he exclaimed, "Shall we commence?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and rose to leave the Great Hall. Lisa gave me a smile of hesitance, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a fleck of gold quickly disappear.

"Is working in the common room alright with you?"

"Yeah," I replied, accidently brushing his hand as I crossed my arms. We continued the trek in silence. Upon reaching the massive wooden door it spoke:

_At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?_

"The stars," Matt stated with confidence. I nodded my head to myself; I admired his adept ability to answer the riddles. The beautiful blue and gold common room was empty, save for a passing through ghost and a roaring fire. The sun was setting over the mountains and shedding the room in a beautiful dimming light.

"There is never a lack of scenery here," Matt stated with a grin, "I'll be off to grab my books and will return shortly." I smiled at him and sat in an armchair to wait. Immediately my stomach fluttered and I felt my brow begin to sweat. I had no idea why I was even getting nervous, there was no way I had any interest in Matt, we were only working on an assignment together. Before I had time to collect my thoughts, he was back. The way the setting sun reflected in his blue-green eyes somehow calmed my tension, and we began to work. I was surprised with how adept Matt was to potions; he had a real talent. My favorite part of the work session was when he tried to explain stuff to me that he thought I needed clarified, I laughed inside because he was lecturing to a lost cause. When some more time passed I just completely stopped listening, and working for that fact. He looked at me oddly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I scrambled, knocking my books to the floor as I pathetically flailed my arms for no reason. He chuckled and knelt to get my books for me. I didn't internalize this phenomenon until I was also on my knees, inches from his face, trying to collect my books. We stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, glancing from eyes, to lips, to the floor. My heart felt like it was going to explode from my chest and at once I completely stopped breathing. I picked an extremely opportune moment because right the Matt leaned his face towards mine. His warm lips met mine and I closed my eyes. The kiss didn't last all too long, nor was it extremely passionate, but when he pulled his face from mine I felt invigorated.

"You wouldn't laugh at me if I had told you I'd been waiting to do that these entire past two weeks?"

"Not at all, that was actually lovely." The corners of his mouth pulled into a slightly pompous smile. It was adorable to see him so proud of his accomplishment.

"So," I mumbled, "Are we going to complete our assignment?"

"Oh of course," he exclaimed, "I almost forgot we were working on something." I laughed and we moved closer to one another on the couch to complete our assignment. Students began to pour in after dinner and the common room filled up. Lisa and Brad sat opposite us close to the fire working on an assignment of theirs. Lisa would occasionally look up at me, analyzing the situation covertly as she kept up with talking to Brad. I knew she wasn't getting a break the second I went up to bed, she would want to hear everything that went on. Matt and I continued our challenging assignment, and by the time the common room began to filter out, his arm was around my waist. When I looked at the clock on the wall it read after midnight.

"I think it'd be best if I head off to bed," I stated while I stretched out my arms, "I've got loads more of homework to do tomorrow along with practice."

"Understandable," Matt replied with a soft smile.

"I had a really nice time tonight," I told him, "I'd really like to hang out again."

"That could definitely be arranged." He kissed me goodnight, this time longer than before, and I made my way back to my room. I opened the door and before I had the chance to close it behind me four pairs of eyes stared deeply into my soul.

"Tell us everything," Lisa screamed.


	15. Chapter 14

Matt and I continued to see each other in the evenings and on the weekends. As a prefect he had special privileges and got to sneak me up to the boys dormitory, at the penultimate level of Ravenclaw Tower. We spent plenty of nights watching the stars and enjoying each other's company when the other seventh year boys were out doing homework or other activities.

"Is it ever going to get serious between you and Matt?" Lisa asked me one day in early October.

"I dunno," I answered, "We'll see if he ever wants to take it to that level." Lisa sighed at my indecision as we went into a seminar about continuing education and resources to get a job in the wizarding world. We took a seat next to James and Brad waiting for the headmistress to join us. James hadn't spoken to me since I'd been involved with Matt, but had become a bit friendlier in the past week.

"Did you take any of the pamphlets," he asked as he turned to look at me.

"No, I didn't," I replied going to get up.

"No worries," he sweetly told me, handing me a small packet of information about continuing education.

"I figured with your marks that you would certainly be interested in something much more fulfilling." In just a month and a half I'd managed to obtain a close friend, lose him and as of now regain. It was extremely confusing to me why James hadn't said a word to me over the past three weeks, but it was great to have him back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Matt step in and sit in the back with a group of Hufflepuff girls. The headmistress finally joined us and began a long talk about our plans for next year. First she spoke about opportunities for work right out of school. James paid pretty close attention to this part, the most attention I've ever seen him give anything. I figured he had more in him than choosing just to go straight to work and maybe he'd reconsider. I listened to the second presentation about studying specialties around the world from Paris to Beijing. With my luck I would definitely look into that program.

"See you at dinner," James muttered after the Headmistress dismissed us.

"I see he's finally come around," Lisa stated as we picked up our bags to make our way to the Great Hall.

"It's been a while, I'm glad he's stopped being sour."

"Where's your man candy?" I looked around for Matt but he'd disappeared, probably off to the library.

"Who knows," I chuckled, and we headed off to dinner. The gathering on this evening was especially enjoyable. All of my friends were in a tremendous mood and we had a grand old time; on top of that the food was spectacular. The fruit punch served with dessert was heavenly. After stuffing our faces James challenged me to see who could eat one of the largest cupcakes the fastest.

"The first to finish has to slam their fist on the table," Kieran shout before giving us the all clear to begin the competition. We were neck and neck at the same time we extended our arms. James' left arm reached the table first leaving my right first to slam into his forearm, knocking a cup of punch onto his shirt.

"I guess winners don't always reap all the rewards," Brad said with a smirk. We got a good laugh as James unbuttoned most of his shirt to give us all a good laugh.

"I definitely owe you a shirt," I told him as we left the Great Hall, "What size are you?"

"Oh gosh I love women's clothing," he retort, "But I'm sure one of yours would fit fine under a sweater in the winter, thank you." He followed me to the Ravenclaw common room to pick out whatever white shirt of mine he desired. We reached the door to the tower and were presented with a riddle.

_If you break me,  
>I do not stop working.<br>If you touch me,  
>I may be snared.<br>If you lose me,  
>Nothing will matter.<br>What am I?_

I was certainly stumped for a moment, but then came to an answer.

"A heart," I swiftly replied. We stepped inside and a few younger students sat around the fire doing homework. I hoped they wouldn't notice me taking my friend the way to the dormitories. When we turned the corner I was thankful to note not a single student picked up his or her head.

"How're you going to manage getting me up there," James questioned, "If we go near the girls' dormitories the stairs turn into a slide."

"Ours are luckily downstairs, a slide would be an advantage." We climbed down the steps and luckily nothing happened. I opened the door and not one of my roommates was around.

"You're extremely lucky to be able to smuggle opposite gender companions down here," James commented, I presume curious about what was going on between Matt and I.

"I actually never have," I honestly answered. It was true; Matt had never been down here. I opened my trunk and took a clean white shirt from the top and threw it at James.

"Such a polite hostess," he snarled taking a seat on my shockingly made four-poster. I flopped down on the mattress and watched one of my many pillows fall to the floor. "And ever the graceful one as well." He unbuttoned and removed his shirt and stood stoic for a moment, looking out my window.

"I remember meeting you here that night I gave you the tour." I pushed myself up and sat on the edge closest to my window.

"That was definitely the best view I've gotten of the campus." A short silence settled in as I sat at level with his bare chest. We made ephemeral eye contact before Lisa walked into the room.

"Getting a little hot in here," she shout jokingly, tugging at the collar of her shirt. James rolled his eyes and put on the shirt I gave him. To make me feel even better about myself, it was slightly big on him.

"To be honest, I have zero clue how to remove a stain," he chortled, "I'd usually just send it home with my owl for Mum."

"Can't you just leave it with your father this semester," I inquired.

"It's completely escaped my mind that he even works here still," James answered.

"Possibly because you skipped class enough to forget we were even in session," I suggest. James shot me a scowl and finished buttoning his shirt.

"I really like his style of teaching, it's certainly challenging and stimulating." "God you sound way too much like my cousin Rose," James spat, "You're pretty good at kissing the Professor's ass."

"Probably the best Ravenclaw attribute," Lisa interjects taking a sip of her smuggled coffee from the Great Hall. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Going off to see the gentleman friend today," she asked.

"I'll let him find me," I told her, "I've asked him to hang out each time this week." As I said this I noticed Matt was being slightly distant, not immediately approaching me in common settings and other small things. James stood awkwardly aside from our conversation, examining the decorations I had on my window.

"Well," he mumbled, "I'm off, I'll see you two tomorrow." He made his way out of our room and noisily closed the door.

"I'm certainly glad James stopped being a princess," Lisa told me through munching on a pastry. I picked up a book and pulled my blanket over me. Something fell to the floor and I decided to not pay any attention to it. Later when I got up to brush my teeth before bed I stepped on something sharp.

"Damnit" I muttered as I pulled a pin out of my bare foot. I flipped it over to discover it was a Gryffindor prefect pin. I thought to myself how James probably dropped it when he changed shirts before. I wrapped my foot in a sock and put on a pair of sandals before making my way out of the tower. Lisa must have been asleep because she didn't question where I was heading. Halfway to the Gryffindor common room I realized that I had no way of getting through their picture hole without a Gryffindor student to let me in. Turning a corner I ran into Matt, literally, causing me to drop the pin. He accidently tugged down at his collar, which he was holding up, revealing a huge red mark; in his pocket was a black and yellow tie.

"Christine," he stammered, "I was just heading to the tower to say goodnight to you." My mouth was slightly opened and I stared at him for a moment.

"What's that on your neck," I pressed, knowing fair well what it was. The most suspicious aspect of this encounter was him coming to say goodnight to me, he was never sentimental in our short record together.

"Blast ended skrewt," he fumbled over his words. I knew he wasn't in care of magical creatures this term.

"Ah," I mumbled.

"I'll see you later," I heard through what I'd consider blurred hearing. I dodged a hug and made my way to the Gryffindor portrait hole. On my way there I made up my mind that I wasn't feeding into Matt's games anymore, and although this was only the first incident in a relationship (if it could be called that), I decided to no longer see him. When I reached the portrait hole I was lucky enough to find Kieran.

"What brings you here," he asked, "Are you okay?" I hadn't noticed that my eyes had begun to leak what I believed to be tears.

"I've been better," I told him, "I have something for James, can I leave it for him?"

"Sure." He gave the password and we filed through the relatively full common room to the boys dormitories. Kieran opened the door to his room to discover it empty.

"Maybe James is being productive in the library," he chortled.

"Doubtful," I returned, leaving the pin on James' pillow.

"Are you sure you're okay," Kieran asked, offering me a spot on his neatly made four-poster. I decided to tell him about what had happened.

"I'm so sorry," he stated somberly, "You didn't deserve to deal with his bullshit." The sides of my mouth turned up in a smile for Kieran's blunt take on the situation.

"I haven't even been back to get a great 'I told you so' from Lisa."

"Oh it'll be waiting for you." We chatted for a few more moments and then I dismissed myself to get some sleep.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Kieran finished with a smile, leaving me with a hug as I scurried back to the tower, avoiding being caught out after hours.


End file.
